The Diva of Tomorrow
by xZiggyx
Summary: Paige, the newest diva on the roster and has certainly made her mark, but what happens when she is put in a storyline with her off-screen ex-boyfriend, Shield member, Seth Rollins?
1. Chapter 1

**Paige's POV**

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" I asked my boyfriend, who was a fellow wrestler in NXT, Seth Rollins.

He simply sighed, "I got a call from WWE Creative, I've got a new storyline with Dean and Roman. I'll be moving from Tampa to LA, I won't be able to communicate with you, I'll be traveling all the time. This is how it's going to have to be from now on." He kissed the top of my head.

"Just please baby, wait for me." He gave me one last look before he climbed into the taxi and started to make his way to LA where he would become the main eventer while I was in the dark, training in the developmental.

* * *

In March, I got the call to be brought up to the main roster, they gave me the script and what was going to go down on my debut in late May, but for now I was going to have a couple of house show matches just to test the waters.

"Hey Paige!" I looked up from my phone and met the warm welcoming brown eyes of the veteran British Diva, Layla, "Oh hey Layla, you ready for our match tonight?" I asked her with a toothy grin.

"I am actually! I know you're not going to hold back since it's your official debut and all, but I came to warn you. You know Summer Rae right?" She asked me and I warily nodded.

"Well, apparently she stake her claim and all since you were obviously the head Diva in NXT, you dated her boyfriend, were the first NXT Women's champion."

"Wait. What do you mean I dated her boyfriend? I don't remember being with that weasel Brad Maddox!" I exclaimed and Layla looked at me in awe, "You mean you don't know?"

I wish she would just tell me, "Know what Layla?"

"Seth and Summer are dating."

_Ladies and gentlemen, this is why I should __**not **__have dated someone in the business, this is what happens!_

"Only Summer would do that, I thought her and Fandango were together."

Layla shook her head, "Nope, Summer's just a really good actor."

I snorted, "If Summer even _thinks _of trying to attack me from behind like she did in NXT, I _will _kick those bleached pearly whites down her throat, believe that." I added with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Smackdown House Show 2013**

**Paige's POV**

_1-2-3!_

_I can't believe I just won my first match and against Layla, a veteran, a former Women's champion and Divas champion!_

I covered my mouth in disbelief as the referee held my hand up, I could hear some Paige chants which made my heart swell.

_The WWE Universe actually likes me._

**_S_**_ierra_

**_H_**_otel_

**_I_**_ndia_

**_E_**_cho_

**_L_**_ima_

**_D_**_elta_

**_Shield._**

I looked around in confusion as I heard someone's theme song started to play, I turned to the referee to ask who it was, but he had ran away behind the timekeepers' area.

_Thanks for the help ref, just when I'm in need of your help, you run away._

Three men in the distance were in the mist of the WWE Universe.

One man I recognized right away and I fell down to the mat in utter shock.

It was Seth.

My ex-boyfriend.

* * *

The three men came down, I recognized the other two men who were allies with Seth.

Dean Ambrose, the crazy psychopath who was just as insane as he was hot, one of the best guys on the mic I've witnessed in a while. Still one of the biggest assholes on the entire planet.

And last, but not least, Roman Reigns, cousin of The Rock, very sweet and caring, but is very dangerous in the ring, defiantly the powerhouse out of the other two.

Dean snatched a microphone from the announcer and made his way into the ring.

I looked up at him as he looked at me with a crazy sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh Paige, Paige, Paige. Great match by the way, cleanly pinned Layla, but you're forgetting one thing, you're a rookie! You don't deserve that win from Layla, no you don't." Dean paced back and forth as Seth and Roman looked at me with a blank stare in their eyes.

I slowly got up and Dean started to get into my personal bubble, I took a step back, he took a step forward.

This process repeated until my back hit the turnbuckle, "Dean, you sick freak, get away from me." I said with disgust.

He held my head with his huge and rough hands and exposed my neck, he slowly dragged his nose across my pulse and I shivered.

_What does he want?_

"I'm a sick man sweet cheeks. I want to know, if you believe in The Shield…"

He released me and roughly pushed the microphone to my chest.

I frowned. _Rude._

I ran my fingers through my dark raven coloured hair, "To be totally honest, I don't know who you guys even are…" I said and the crowd roared with approval.

Seth came forward with a microphone of his own, "Are you telling me Paige that you forgot? About what I told you a couple months ago, Paigeybear?"

The crowd went dead silent in confusion.

"Don't bring this up Seth!"

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you my ex-girlfriend, Paige." Seth said with a cocky smirk of his that I once loved.

**_What?!_** The crowd chanted.

"Seth-

"And if you think she's wild in the ring, wait until you see her in bed, I mean, I was the first one to pop her cherry." He continued.

**_What?!_**

"And-

"And if you don't shut up right now, I'll tell them all about your little puppy that you can't sleep without. Wait, I just did." I laughed in enjoyment as Seth had a temper tantrum on the ropes.

"You-

"And shall we post those pictures of when you dressed up as a hot dog for Halloween." I winked.

I pointed to the screen and a picture of Seth and myself posed together with myself as dressed in a devil's outfit and Seth in a hot dog costume.

"Believe in the bun?" I laughed as I left the ring and watched The Shield throwing a fit.

_Haha, revenge is oh so sweet._

_And it's only beginning._


	3. Chapter 3

**Raw**

**May 20th, 2013**

**Paige's POV**

I waited nervously near the curtain as I waited to be introduced to my new manager that I've been paired up with for my storyline on the main roster.

"And I give to you the first Paul Heyman girl!"

That was my que.

I zipped up my favorite black leather jacket and stepped past the curtain and I heard whispers arise in the crowd.

Is that Paige? What is she doing with Paul Heyman? And many more.

I climbed into the ring and stood beside Paul while he started to gloat about my heritage and my stunning good looks until Triple H's music started to play.

I was scared, not for me, but for Paul.

I stood in front of Paul in a protective stance as The Game made his way into the squared circle.

"Paul, I just feel like I want to beat the living crap out of you, why? Because I can." Triple H stated and cheers rose.

I looked at Paul and decided that it was my time to step up; I took the mic from a shaking Paul and stood face to face with the COO.

"Hey, I don't think you understand, the game around here, has changed. You wanna talk to him? You need to talk to me first." I looked up at him angrily and waited for a response.

Triple H's frown turned into a smile, "Paul, you can't fight your own fights so you hid behind a woman?" He said with laughter.

I looked at him, gritting my teeth and let out a primal scream and slapped him across his face.

I stepped out of the ring and led Paul up the ramp away from a seething Triple H.

* * *

"Hey Paige!" The Geek Goddess greeted me.

I smiled slightly, "Hey AJ, what's up?"

She grabbed my hand, "There are a couple people who I want you to meet." She soon dragged me over to catering where I saw a girl with two toned hair, a pale redhead, Big E Langston, a guy with dreadlocks, and a gorgeous tanned man who I felt my pale cheeks starting to heat up.

"Hey you guys, I want you all to meet the newest diva on the roster, Paige!"

I waved and the two toned woman approached me first; "Hey I'm Kaitlyn."

AJ came up to me once more, "I almost forgot! The red head is Sheamus, the dude with the dreadlocks is Kofi Kingston and the guy with the bleached blonde hair is Dolph Ziggler."

I eyed Dolph Ziggler up and down, I defiantly wasn't in his league, but a girl can dream right?

He suddenly shifted his eyes towards me and I looked away knowing that I've been caught staring, I looked over and he started to walk towards me and I felt butterflies starting to flutter in my stomach.

"Hey, do I have something on my face or…?" He questioned.

_Even his voice is attractive._

I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, "Um, n-n-no." I stuttered.

_When do I ever stutter when I'm in front of a guy? Toughen up Paige!_

He stepped closer to me, "Am I making you nervous?" I felt his fingertips slowly trail up and down my arms which grew goose bumps along my forearms.

He bent closer and whispered into my ear, "You're really hot for a pale girl."

I pulled away, "Yeah? And you're pretty sexy for a guy whose skin looks like an orange." I retorted.

Dolph looked at me with surprised and replaced it with a smirk, "Looks like the rookie got game."

I smirked, "I guess I do."

Dolph leaned his arm on the wall above my head, "I wanted to ask you, if you want to go out some time."

"Is the current World Heavyweight Champion asking me out? Hmmm, I'd have to think about that." I pondered.

Dolph cutely pouted, "What can I do to convince you?"

I smiled up, "A kiss."

**Seth Rollins' POV**

Disgust.

Jealously.

Disappointment.

Those were the words I was feeling when I saw Dolph Ziggler press my ex-girlfriend against a wall and make out with each other.

I felt a hand rest on my right shoulder, "Man, we gotta go get ready for our match." My tag team partner informed me.

I nodded and walked towards our locker room, I was tempted to take a glance, but I restraint myself, I didn't need to monitor Paige, she was my ex-girlfriend, she's moved on, I've moved on.

But deep down, I know I haven't, I had a nagging feeling about this, I knew Paige for almost two years, Paige never flirted with someone out of the blue and she defiantly wasn't someone to show PDA in the open especially at work.

Did Paige really change for the better or for the worst?


	4. Chapter 4

**Paige's POV**

"Is he…gone?" I panted.

Dolph nodded, "Yup, looked pretty down too, you two used to date I presume?"

I nodded, "Little revenge." I smirked.

"Good luck with that, and good luck with your match."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Match?"

"Paul Heyman didn't tell you? You have a match against Stephanie McMahon."

* * *

I found Paul at the catering section, "Paul, why didn't you tell me that I have a match tonight?"

Paul looked at me with his eyebrow raised, "There was a segment on the WWE App, she wanted to _defend _her husband's honor since she felt that you disrespected her. It's Stephanie McMahon, anyone can beat her."

I nodded, "I agree just please tell me ahead of time."

I grabbed a water bottle and chugged it down, "This is going to be fun." And Paul laughed, "It surely will."

"By the way Paige, your match will be the Main Event since it's a McMahon after all."

"First match and it's the main event? This win is going to be glorifying." I smirked deviously.

* * *

_This match is set for one-fall, introducing first, from Norwich, England, making her Raw debut, Paige!"_

The boos were certainly new, back in NXT I was the face of the Divas division so it certainly was refreshing, I did my traditional primal scream and unzipped my leather jacket.

I leaned against the ropes and Paul Heyman whispered into my ear, "Be aggressive."

_And her opponent, from Greenwich, Connecticut, Stephanie McMahon."_

The woman of the hour stepped out fully decked out in elbow pads, yoga pants and a white t-shirt, looks like she hasn't changed her attire.

The bell rang and I jumped on top of her giving her elbows and threw her into the corner and started to kick her aggressively on her mid-section.

I kicked her in the gut and preformed a fisherman suplex on the Billion Dollar Princess and went in for the cover.

_1-_

She kicked out before the count of two and I grinned, looks like Stephanie's got game, looks like I'll just have to be more aggressive.

I threw her diagonally to the other corner and let out another scream and started to run towards Stephanie, but at the last second she moved and I went shoulder first into the pole.

I groaned and clutched my shoulder in pain, I was brought into a school girl pin and I kicked out on the count of two.

I lay on the ground and I tried to regain some movement in my arm, but Stephanie quickly targeted my left shoulder and I screamed in pain as she put me in an arm bar submission.

"Do you want to quit Paige?" The referee asked me.

I shook my head and struggled to get to my feet, I gave Stephanie a knee to the face and she released my arm.

_1…2…3…4…5…6…7-_

Stephanie and I both made it to our feet and she ran towards me trying to give me a closeline, I ducked and gave her a side kick right in her torso and I heard her cry out in pain and clutch her stomach.

I hooked her arm on my neck and grabbed her leg and swung and hit her with my finishing maneuver called the Paigeturner.

I wasn't done yet, I wanted Stephanie to **remember** me.

I flipped Stephanie onto her torso and twisted her legs in an uncomfortable position, I brought her legs up and I dug my knee into Stephanie's head.

She screamed in pain and tried to reach to the ropes and I bent her legs further back and she screeched in pain and repeatedly tapped on the canvas.

I released her and my hand was brought up in victory and Paul came in with a gleeful look on his face, "You did it Paige!"

I heard snapping of fingers and I looked at the Titantron and there was The Shield, I looked over at Paul and he looked as confused as I was.

Seth smirked at my confusion, "Ah the lovely Paige, great win, didn't think you had it in you to beat a former Womens' champion, but we all know you wouldn't be able to win the big one."

I grabbed an available mic, "What do you want Shield?"

Seth glanced at Dean and he stepped forward, "We've got a proposition for you, but until you do something impressive, you won't be hearing from us."

Roman grabbed the camera, "We'll be watching you rookie."


	5. Chapter 5

**Smackdown**

**May 24****th****, 2013**

**Paige's POV**

Paul and I made our way towards Mr. McMahon's office to discuss something about a script change, as long as I wouldn't have anything to do with those Total Diva starlets I was completely fine with whatever they had to say.

Paul and I made our way into Mr. McMahon's office and he welcomed us both and ushered us to both take a seat, "Our other guests will be arriving soon."

AJ Lee and Tamina made their way into the office and AJ gave me a smile while Tamina just gave me a slight smirk, last time I saw her was when she super kicked me into oblivion.

"Now, I've already talked to Mendez about what was going to happen after SummerSlam on Raw, same with Tamina. Paige, I know that you know about the Total Divas, and I know you don't play well with others, but we're thinking of you three forming a stable against the Total Diva stars, which will lead you to your next feud after Survivor Series."

I tilted my head in thought, "Sounds like a good idea, what about myself and Heyman?"

"Well, you still have your NXT Women's title, so right after Money in the Bank; you'll be down in NXT until further notice, Heyman will be having his own feud between his 'Paul Heyman guys'."

I nodded my head, "Sounds like a good idea." I lied.

I didn't want to be put back into the development program again and take a back seat to these Total Diva stars, for example JoJo who's 19, still a baby, was put on the main roster before I was, Eva Marie and JoJo are still learning how to do a proper headlock while I've been wrestling since I was 13 years old, it didn't make sense why people who were talented and had all the tools to be a successful wrestler were taking a backseat.

I know why Eva Marie was on the main roster because of myself and Emma, it was that bloody red hair, I cannot wait to be able to rip that cheaply dyed hair out of her scalp.

After I pinned Cameron after I kicked her in the face, I made my way into the Divas locker room to grab my stuff so I could go back to my hotel and rest until I had to drive to the next city for Live events.

I slid off my boots and was in the process of cleaning my knee pads when I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up and I met the eyes of three cast members of the Total Divas squad, JoJo, Naomi and Cameron who had an ice pack on the side of her mouth.

"Hey Paige." JoJo said quietly and I looked up at the three of them and continued to clean my knee pads and started to slip on sweats over my black spandex.

"Look Paige, I don't know what they taught you over the pond, but girl you don't kick someone _that _hard, alright?" Cameron said and she snapped her fingers and I couldn't help, but laugh, "That's what you signed up for right? But I can't judge, this is the same person who said the best match in WWE was Alicia Fox versus Melina. And don't insult me about my heritage, when I was 14 and in the ring, you were probably drooling over boy bands." I snapped.

"Look, I know you think you're better than everyone else just because you started wrestling-

I slammed my knee pad down on the floor, "That's because I am! You need to shut up before I rip that cheap weave out of your head."

Naomi stepped between us and pulled Cameron away, I glanced at the rookie and gave her a sly smirk, "Do you have something to say too JoJo?" She shook her head and went in the direction of where Naomi and Cameron went.

I chuckled and continued to change until I finally made my way out of that hellhole; I made my way to the parking lot area where I found Roman Reigns on the phone and not looking very happy.

"Dude, why would ditch me just because your girlfriend it tired? How am I supposed to get a ride back to the hotel?" Roman said angrily and he eventually ended the call.

"Seth and Summer I'm guessing?" I asked and Roman looked over at me and nodded, "Ever since he started dating her, he's been turning into a real douche bag if you know what I mean."

"I overheard your conversation, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride back to the hotel?" I asked and he smiled, "Thanks Paige that would be awesome. You know I don't know why everyone thinks you're so cold hearted and tough when you're a real big softie underneath." Roman told me as we put our bags into the trunk.

"Same thing goes for you, I tried being a softie and looked what happened, Seth broke my heart and betrayed me by dating that Maryse wannabe." I spat as I started up the car and Roman placed his hand on my knee in a comforting manner, "You don't need Seth, you're stronger without him." Roman smiled and I couldn't help, but softly smile back.

_I don't remember the last time a man was so sweet with me besides Seth, maybe Roman…No, I don't want to lose a valuable friendship with Roman just so I can get over Seth, Roman doesn't deserve that, no one does._


	6. Chapter 6

**Payback**

**June 16th, 2013**

**Paige's POV**

Over the next couple of weeks Roman and I have grown closer and closer as friends and even were starting to travel together much to the dismay of Seth, but frankly I didn't give a damn.

"Can you two just give it a rest?" Seth yelled as I whispered something into Roman's ear and he chuckled, they had just had their match for the night and mine was coming up soon, but Paul was nowhere to be found.

_Probably with his 'Best in the World'._

"Don't mind him Paige; he's probably just bent over because of Summer and him having one of their fights." Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

"Only Summer, I'll see you two guys later; I've got a match to prepare for."

* * *

I gave Cameron a stiff kick to her abdomen followed up by a running knee, I scrambled in for the cover and the referee counted to three and I looked to ringside where Naomi looked upset and Paul was jumping up with glee.

I rolled out of the ring and made my way up the ramp as Paul ran up behind me saying words of encouragement, but I really didn't listen.

I was too busy soaking up my win on my first pay per view, and it wasn't going to be the last.

After I got to the gorilla, I saw an unknown man in a dark navy blue sweatshirt with the hood covering his face his hands were taped up and he looked ready.

"Paige, allow me to introduce you to the best in the world, my best friend, CM Punk." Paul said and he tapped the man on the shoulder and he removed his hood and looked at Paul with a grin and gave him a hug, "Hey Paul, long time since I've seen you."

His mossy green eyes flickered over to me, "I see you've been busy."

Paul nodded, "Yes I have! This raven haired lady is Paige. She's the newest Diva on the roster and she's on her way to be the most dominant Diva in the WWE Roster."

Punk smirked, "I see." Punk's attention went back to Paul and I took it as a sign that I should probably leave.

I left the gorilla area and walked towards the catering and grabbed a water bottle, at the same time someone else's hand reached for the same one and I looked up into the cold blue eyes of my arch-nemesis.

Summer Rae.

My eyes narrowed and I snatched the water bottle aggressively from her grasp, "What do you want Barbie?"

"You know damn well pale girl that water was mine, you're just jealous because Seth's with me now!" Summer smirked.

I chuckled, "Have him; you always have people's sloppy seconds right?"

Summer shrieked in rage and slapped me in the face, I tackled her into a nearby table full of food punched her in the face; we rolled around for a bit until we were pulled away.

"Control your woman Rollins!" I looked up and Roman stood in front of me protectively.

"My woman? What about yours! Paige knows she's stronger than Summer and-

"Wait just a minute baby, you honestly think Paige is better than me?!" Summer interrupted and Seth brought up his hands in a defense motion, "N-No babe, I just said that she's stronger than you that's all!"

Summer stomped her foot, "But you didn't deny it either!" Summer ran away crying with Seth running after her trying to get through her.

"So I'm your woman now?"

Roman turned around, "Look Paige-

I grabbed the back of Roman's head and slammed my lips against his own.

His large hands flew to my waist and gripped tightly on my pale delicate skin, our lips moved in sync, I mischievously nipped his bottom lip before I pulled away.

I opened my eyes and I realized my grave mistake, I broke from Roman's embrace and bolted and didn't look back.

_I wasn't going to put my feelings out there and get hurt again, never again._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for such the long hiatus! I just got busy and my time and attention was taken away and more focused on other projects. - Raw June 17th, 2013 Paige's POV As I briskly walked to The Shield's locker room to talk to Seth I couldn't help, but wonder why did Seth all of a sudden want to talk to me? I bet it's just because of that little moment between Roman and I, which has got to be it what other reason or reasons, would it be? I assertively knocked on the door and almost at an instant Seth swung open the door with bloodshot eyes. I brushed past him and frowned at my surroundings, the locker room looked completely destroyed. I folded my arms across my chest, "So what do you want Rollins?" Seth smiled a little, "Really Saraya? Are we not on a first name relationship anymore?" I scowled, "You should be happy we have any type of relationship period, now what do you want? I was about to go cheer on Roman for his match." "That's the thing, I know I fucked up, big time. Listen, when I saw you and Roman I felt betrayed, and I know exactly how you felt when Danielle and I started to date. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry." I scoffed, "You have no idea how I felt, my relationship with Roman started because of you Colby as for you and Danielle, I hope you two have a very nice life together." Seth looked at my with his soft brown eyes, "I broke up with Danielle." I was surprised, what had caused them to split? "Why?" "Because of you Saraya." I looked at him with confusion as he stepped closer to me, "Your laugh, your adorable yet clumsy ways, the way you freak out when you see John Cena and how you're so carefree and yet so aggressive and vicious inside the ring. I still love you." My breath hitched when he moved a stray black hair from my forehead, "So beautiful." He whispered. Goosebumps rose on my pale skin and a pink rosy blush on my complexion, this couldn't happen, not again. I wasn't going to get hurt again. "Just tell me when you want me to stop Saraya." He said quietly. I roughly grabbed his hand and looked at him with my eyebrows scrunched together in anger and my dark brown eyes were filled with disgust. "You must truly be joking if you think that I would choose you over Roman, you're a fool if you truly believe that!" I turned to walk out of the room, but Seth reached out and grabbed my arm. "Maybe I am a fool for thinking you would take me back after everything that I did, but I never thought my best friend would go behind my back and date my ex-girlfriend and speaking of that, I never have seen you two actually act like a couple except for that one time earlier. I think you're faking this with Roman just to make me jealous." I was appalled. "I would never do that! You truly are delusional! Why would I fake a relationship with Roman just to make you jealous? I could care less what you do..." I smirked. Seth chuckled and smiled at me with a sly grin, "Oh really?" "Really." I said with confidence. It all happened to fast before Seth's lips met mine and I gasped and Seth took that as the opportunity to slid his tongue and touch my own, I moaned and grabbed onto his two toned locked tightly and Seth held onto my waist. "Whoa Seth! I didn't think you would be already occupied." I let out a small squeal and pulled away from Seth's warm and safe hold, I gazed into the mischievous blue pools of Dean's eyes and he let out a laugh, "I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm just putting my wrist tape away, carry on." Dean closed the door and there was an awkward presence in the air. "Listen Colby- "I know what you're going to say, that this was just a mistake or that you love Rom- I gently grabbed the back of his neck and lightly pressed my lips against his, I pulled away and I shook my head, "No Colby, you're wrong, this wasn't a mistake and I don't love Roman, I love you. I never wanted to be with Roman and I never have been, only you Seth." Seth crookedly smiled, "I love you Saraya." I smiled back, "And I love you too Colby." Dean Ambrose's POV "Why are you so mad? It's not like I was going to stop them! They were going at it like rabbits!" I exclaimed and Roman let out a grunt. "You should have broken them up; Paige doesn't deserve him even if he is my best friend." "So what, you think she should hook up with you instead?" Roman went quiet and I looked at him with large round eyes, "You like her don't you!" "So what? It's not like it matters..." I rolled my eyes, "Girls fawn over you, plus Paige would never go back with Seth." "Hey you guys!" Paige happily greeted and her hand was intertwined with Seth's larger one. "Seth and I have gotten back together!" Paige said cheerily and Seth cupped her cheeks, bent down and kissed her. Roman glared at me and I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorry?" "I can't do this." Roman got out of his chair and it fell over in the process. Paige broke away from Seth and ran in the direction of where Roman went stomping out, I knew he was fuming and I liked being in one piece. "What's up with him?" Seth asked and I raised my eyebrow, "Really Seth? Really?" 


End file.
